Rey sin corona
by Misari
Summary: Eres un rey, niño, un rey con la cabeza demasiado pequeña y el cuello demasiado frágil para la corona a la que aspiras tener; pero que estás dispuesto a alcanzar no importa el qué ni el cómo ni nada.


**Aclaraciones:** Ni Urie ni TG me pertenecen, todo de Ishida Sui. _Este fic participa en el reto libre de predicciones del foro_ _Anteiku: Una cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_ respondiendo a la pregunta: ¿Urie sería capaz de dejar atrás a su escuadrón?

 **Palabras:** 1.107.

Por cierto, yo opino que sí. Urie sería capaz de dejar a su escuadrón. Pero sin querer (?).

* * *

 _ **Rey sin corona.**_

* * *

Las lágrimas son de un color plomizo, reflexionas cuando una de ellas aterriza en tus garras manchadas. No son transparentes como todo mundo cree –aunque, detalles aparte, siempre supiste que el mundo estaba equivocado- ni celestes como suelen dibujarlas los niños con sus crayolas para las inútiles tareas de arte. Hasta son opacas, oscuras, tan negras como los ojos que se entintaron en el día demasiado largo.

Son asquerosas.

«¡ _Urie_!».

Se te adhieren a la piel y la pegotean, la manchan, la ensucian, la _mancillan_.

Las lágrimas son la gasolina, la chispa que enciende un fuego capaz de arrasar y reducir todo lo que toque con sus dedos hasta las más insignificantes y frágiles cenizas; y las aves fénix no existen, no en realidad, sólo son un caricaturesco mito creado -¿para?- para arrebatar inocencias demasiado estúpidas para ver lo que tienen frente a sus narices.

Las lágrimas venden mentiras.

 _Verdaderas_ (des)esperanzas.

(«Si lloro, estoy seguro que él vendrá, si lloro fuerte, bien fuerte, seguro que me escuchará. Si lloro… si lloro…»).

Ellas no tienen ninguna clase de poder, mucho menos en ti. Te dieron una lección demasiado cruel pero que supiste absorber y hacer tuya. No olvidarás jamás el sonido de tu respiración agitada, tus piecitos haciendo eco contra el piso de madera, los manos inquietas aferradas a su corbata favorita –la que prometió te regalaría cuando fueras mayor- tu mirada anhelante dirigida hacia la puerta cerrada con el ferviente deseo de verlo abrirla y cruzarla con esa sonrisa de caramelo. No olvidarás jamás el agua destilada que cayó del borde de tus abismos y quemó tus mejillas demasiado tiernas.

Las lágrimas no pueden deshacer lo hecho. No importa a cuántas de ellas llames.

—Llámenlas todo lo que quieran. Ya es tarde.

Se les puede rogar, suplicar, rendir culto, vender almas al paganismo místico que prometen para que con su magia cristalina («de mentira, ¡de mentira!», gritas con todas tus fuerzas) borren el trazo hecho y dibujen otro nuevo, no importa si es descolorido, si está torcido, si tiene otra proporción, si no tiene la misma fuerza que el anterior. Incluso se muestran con una cara falsa que pregona su pureza casta: o traspasadas por el dolor o el sufrimiento o el miedo o la alegría.

Te dan ganas de reír, Urie. ¡Ríe entonces! (y lo haces, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que reíste así? ¿Siquiera reíste alguna vez?)

Porque tú lo sabes muy bien. Nada cambiará. (La decisión ya la tomaste).

Eres un rey, niño, un rey con la cabeza demasiado pequeña y el cuello demasiado frágil para la corona a la que aspiras tener; pero que estás dispuesto a alcanzar no importa el qué ni el cómo ni nada. Extiendes las manos-garras hacia el festín que te prepararon y dudas sólo un segundo, tan sólo uno, cuando la lágrima plomiza se desliza por tu piel de cobre y todas esas reflexiones te atrapan con la guardia baja.

Tampoco olvidarás jamás…

…( _«No estamos en tu camino. Está bien. Es doloroso estar sólo, agonizante…»_ )…

Pero el segundo termina rápido y la decisión ya está tomada. Estas demasiado cansado, ¿no es así?, demasiado cansado de que no importa cuánto luches, cuánto te esfuerces, cuánto te ejercites, cuánto te exijas, cuántos te revientes los huesos y hagas gritar tus músculos, cuánto empujes el límite de tu extenuación, nunca parece ser suficiente ¡jamás lo es!; siempre hay algo que falta, siempre es lo mismo: casi, casi, casi, _casi_.

La corona tiene que ser tuya.

(No puede haber un casi).

Tomas el festín con tus garras, y en ese día que ha sido demasiado largo, tus ojos se tiñen para siempre.

No importa cuántas lágrimas convoquen aquellos que te quieren («¡no me importa si me quieren, no es suficiente con eso! ¡ya déjenme en paz! ¡fuera, fuera, fuera!») ya está hecho. Ya tomaste la llave y tiraste los candados lejos. Te deshiciste de ellos. Ya abriste la boca tanto como pudiste, ya hundiste tus zarpazos en la sustancia blanda y brillante, ya dejaste que tus colmillos-tiburón le dieran la bienvenida al manjar prohibido, ya dejaste que tu paladar se deleitara.

Delicioso, ¿verdad?

(«¡No es suficiente! ¡Tiene que ser más, más, más, más!»).

«¡URIE!».

Eres un rey, niño, un rey demasiado ambicioso (demasiado estúpido) que no conoce el _hambre_.

El hambre es el infierno mismo y poco a poco te consume. Se va apoderando de lo que eres; te toma prisionero de sus fechorías y se divierte cada vez que te resistes. Vas olvidando todas aquellas cosas importantes que juraste nunca ibas a olvidar tan de a poco que duele, como si te arrancaran con unas pinzas pequeños trozos de piel (de-cor-du-ra) con toda la paciencia y el cariño del mundo.

(«Aún así… aún así… no es suficiente, no aún… quiero MÁS»).

Vas olvidando lo que era el sabor de un pedazo de pastel de manzana recién salido del horno preparado por las manos de una figura que se pierde entre tus memorias carcomidas, una figura difuminada, alta, firme, un faro en medio de la tormenta; tenía un cabello extraño, sí, de colores mixtos, una mirada demasiado suave y una sonrisa que te provocaba arcadas cada vez que te la dirigía.

(«Más, más, más, másmásmásmásmás»).

Vas olvidando una voz demasiado chillona, sin nada de gracia o delicadeza, una voz que sale de una boca con dientes sobresalientes; los sonidos estruendosos de unos videojuegos horribles que definitivamente no eran tuyos; unas paredes que antes te resultaban tan sofocantes que tenías que salir corriendo de vez en cuando; la mirada de una mujer-hielo que se torna convaleciente entre pestañeos; el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre la ventana.

Vas olvidando la corbata que sujetas contra tu pecho.

(«Másmásmásmásmásmás… más… más… ¿más… qué…?»).

Vas olvidando al color verde. Verde, verde, verde, ¿por qué ese color se te hace tan importante?

Vas olvidando lo que significan las lágrimas, a los que las llamaron, a los que la convocaron, a los que… (¿suplicaron? ¿qué suplicaron, Urie? ¿porqué lo hicieron, para qué?). Aquella que cayó sobre tus garras manchadas ya se secó, no está más ahí, no importa si das vuelta al mundo, la lágrima no aparecerá mágicamente sólo porque ahora la añores, la extrañes, quieras que se quede y tú mismo te dispongas a fabricarla.

Tú sabías de las consecuencias. Sabías del precio, pequeño niño-rey, y gustoso decidiste pagarlo.

«¿Urie?».

Vas olvidando a las voces que llaman, que llaman a alguien. Tú no lo conoces; no puedes darles respuesta porque no sabes quién es él.

(«¿Quién es Urie?»).

...

* * *

[Ah, pequeño niño-(que quiso ser)rey,

hay una cosa

que debes saber:

un rey no es _nadie_ sin su corona].

...

...

* * *

 **NOTITAS:** Eh, voy a ser sincera, no me gusta nada cómo quedó. Quizá después lo edite y salga algo completamente diferente, pero me voy de vacaciones (cortitas, unos cuatro días) con unos amigos, por ende, no voy a poder escribir nada y salió lo que salió. Espero que por lo menos a ustedes sí les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
